


Dust

by Softlite



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, allergy, dust - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9369740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softlite/pseuds/Softlite
Summary: Imagine you allergic to dust, Sam do the cleaning to make you feel better.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I haven't post anything for so long. I think I might post this one. I allergy to dust too, so I know the feeling. 

Achoo! You sneeze and wipe your nose with a tissue.   
"You okay there princess?"   
"I'm fine Romeo."  
"You look better." Sam chuckled and continue with his research. You search for a book. You humming a metalica.   
"You know metalica?" Sam suddenly asked.   
"Yeah. My father got a lot of cassete tape and he play that everyday."  
"So, what genre?"  
"Rock, metal, classic rock, and rap."  
You found your book, open it to look for a second and close it again. Achoo!! The dust run though your nose.   
"Hey, you okay?"  
"This place is dirty "  
"What?"  
"Coz I'm allergy to dust and it makes me sneeze every fucking minutes and- achoo!" You sneeze again, take a deep breath.   
"I'm tired. My room is better. I'm going to sleep!"   
"Sorry about that. "  
"Nah, never mind."

Alternative ending: 

Dean enter the library and sees Sam cleaning the room.   
"You cleaning? That is strange. You never do that kind of job before." Dean said and sitting on the seat.   
"Yeah. YN is allergy to dust. I can't let her sick."   
"Yeah. Sure."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
